


-Stray-

by ChubbyBudgie



Series: One Shot Collection [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bubba is the goodest boy, Budgie needs coffee Ugh, F/M, Floof, Fluff, Forgive any grammatical errors, I do my best TuT, M/M, More Fluff, Mutt is a goofy floofster, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is any Gender, Reader is goofy, Reader-Insert, So many good boys, fluff for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyBudgie/pseuds/ChubbyBudgie
Summary: Owning an animal shelter takes a lot of work, so its a good think you have a deep love for animals! Taking in abandoned animals, rehabilitating them and sending them off to new loving homes is all part of the job.What you are not prepared for is a stray monster sitting outside your shelter door, who apparently has been waiting patiently for you to let him inside, and follow you around.Strangely enough, the monster reminds you of a curious and lost puppy. So can you really help letting him break you out of your routine, and into your heart?





	-Stray-

You wake up bright and early each day; you’ve set a routine for yourself, so that you can methodically get everything done. There was a method to your madness, as it ensured that you didn’t forget a single task, and wouldn’t have to go through feeling like garbage for the rest of the day.

 

You ran your very own animal shelter; it wasn’t government funded, all the money put into the place came out of your very own pockets. Sure, it met government standards of business practice, but the government didn’t really see a need to fund such a small shelter; they figured that the tax payers deserved better roads than to keep animals off the streets. Knowing this, it only fueled your passion to take care of the poor defenseless animals.

 

You weren’t alone in the cause however; thankfully your childhood friend and coworker Pychi had the idea to start a fundraiser, so that those who also cared about animals would donate some money to ensure better care for the animals. You passion for animals didn’t stop there though, oh no. You’ve always had a love for fur babies, big and small, avian or land crawler. The amount of fucks you gave drove you to get a degree in animal health, and became a certified veterinarian.  It’s taken a lot of time and money to get you to where you are today, but the satisfaction in knowing you have the power to make a difference in the lives of others fills you with great determination!

 

Getting lost in thought aside, you had an important morning routine to get through. Everything you did to get ready for the day was smooth, precise and practiced; as accurate as a surgeon. One would think you were choreographing a dance, but really, it was your same everyday routine; shower, get dressed, eat, brush your teeth, feed Morgan his breakfast, gather the supplies you need for the day, and lock up your house on your way out. Back peddling a little to get lost in thought, Morgan was your Siberian Calico, and he was the darnest little creature. For starters, he was a smart cookie; it was almost scary how smart the little guy was. He’d get into any cabinet that was child proofed, and he’d stay in his spot to wait for you to catch him, so that he could display his handiwork smugly. You want to be mad, but he’s the sweetest little charmer; always affectionate and quite the cuddle bug. You’ve had him for three years now; you’d rescued him from another shelter, where they gave animals very little chance of getting new homes. The fur ball has been one of your greatest support pillars, and you’d be damned if he wasn’t in your life!

 

Getting back on track! Your little boy was not the only important creature that needed your attention! Making your way into town, you’d pass by locals who too were on their morning routine. Many of which you were quite well acquainted with. Monsters and humans alike would wave back to you happily, you were known as the ‘animal charmer’ in town.

 

Monsters and humans have existed in harmony for so many ages; sure there were fights, but people would settle their differences and hug it out. It was quite cute really. Though, there will always be hate, and those who think others are below them. It’s the sad truth, but there will always be just as much beautiful people and monsters, as there are the mean ones. Thankfully, your town was filled with nice people, and had little to none jerks.

 

The walk to your animal shelter was only fifteen minutes, and the weather out was just lovely. You had gone through your morning routine without any mistakes or distractions; you had a feeling that today was going to be just fantastic! You got to the door of your shelter, and fished out your keys, fiddling with them for the right one. Your to-do list for the day would be to feed the animals, clean their cages as well as them do checkups, and open the doors for people to come in and adopt. There was no doubt in your mind that there’d be no complications today!

 

No complications at all! But . . . Today was starting off different . . .

 

There was someone sitting on the ground by the door; they wore a large black jacket, its hood pulled over their head to cover their face. The trim of their hood was yellow fur, and their hood gave the impression of, dog ears? That’s an interesting fashion design, cute! They were also clad with a red sweater, black jeans and high-top black chucks. You can appreciate the attention to their tastes, as edgy as their style was, but they were a distraction! You had to get inside and start your routine!

 

But . . . You were a little curious as to why there were sitting by the door of your animal shelter. The click of the door’s lock brought the person’s attention, as their head seemed to lift from its lowered position. From the corner of your eye, you saw that the person turned their attention to you from where they sat. If they were going to acknowledge your presence, it was only polite you did so too!

 

Oh! It was a monster! A skeleton one at that! He had a tired expression on his face, and a row of sharp teeth; one looked to be gold! Neato! The last piece to their ensemble was a red studded collar, the hood made it seem they wanted to go for a dog look? Eh, who are you to shame someone for their uh, thing. Yeeah. You go guy!

 

You offered the stranger a soft smile, and hold out a hand to possibly help them up, or shake. Either or both worked! You were in too good of a mood to care; today is going to be a good day dammit!

 

“Hey there pall, sitting on the ground out here seems like it’s be chilly, want to come inside and warm up?” You ask genuinely, crap. It wasn’t unusual that you’d offer to let someone in, but how you addressed the person was how you’d address a wandering animal; their appearance really wasn’t helping.

 

The monster looked to your hand, then up to your face. Their teeth seemed to curl up into a slight smile, and they took your hand, accepting the help. Once on their feet, they took their hand back and patted off any dirt from their pants. Holly molly was this guy tall! Humungo dude! He didn’t look so big while slumped and sitting, but gosh darn was he lanky! The skeleton was at least a good two heads taller than you! Wowza! Shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, he stood silently and patiently.

 

Oh right! You just offered to let the guy in, duh. Opening the door, you both stepped inside. The front room was simple; it had animal goods on hand for new adopters to take with them when they go, such as animal food, toys, beds and grooming supplies.  Heading to a door just ahead of you two, you unlock it with a different key; this door opined to your office, which had your desk filled with paper work on all the animals; what shots you gave them, what condition they were in before, what treatments they had in order to recover,  and adoption paper work of curse. Your office also functioned as a break room, with a fridge, coffee machine, table set and so on.

 

You walked to your desk and set down your supplies, and looked over to your new friend, who looked around curiously. Clearing your throat gently, you get his attention. Smiling warmly, you lean back onto your desk.

 

“Would you like a coffee? I’d be more than happy to brew a pot.” You say simply, in return, you get a slow nod from the gentleman. It was, cute? Psh, it was just the hood, the fabric ears flopped a bit with the head gesture; stop being weird about it. It’s took every muscle in your face to keep from smiling at it. So you turn away and get started on the coffee, smile out of view from the monster. “I’m [y/n] by the way! This is my animal shelter.” You say absently, and set the coffee to brew.

 

“mutt..” The voice belonging to the monster was raspy, and somewhat deep. Huh, it was an interesting voice actually. Turning around, you look to the monster with curious eyes. Was that his name he just said?

 

“Mutt? That’s your name?” You ask with genuine curiosity, turning to look at the skeleton. The monster gives another small nod, making his hood-ears flop again. Ugh yas, floopy! Raising a skeletal hand up, he hooks his right index phalange under his studded collar and pulls at it a bit.

 

“woof.” He says simply. Oh, it must be a nickname then, right? With the whole getup at least, it must be his Shtick? It’s what you presumed at least. This made you smile, it all seemed comical, and you rather enjoyed it. The ‘woof’ in emphasis makes a laugh escape you; well, two could play at that.

 

“Well Mutt~! My doors are always open to any canine! Big or small, animal or monster! And even those just by name.” You offer a playful wink, and shove your hands into your pockets.

 

Mutt seems to smile a bit at your comment, it’s a genuine smile. You think it fits the guy, you feel really glad that you could help someone. Turning around, you begin fixing up two mugs for the coffee. “If you don’t mind me asking, what were you doing, sitting outside the shelter so early? It’s only . . .” You turn your head to the wall clock; 6:20, you had enough time for a quick coffee, but you’d have to really get started on the animals. “Really early . . . hm.”

 

The skeleton is silent for a moment, so you guess he might have shrugged. As you pour the coffee into the mugs, Mutt gives a verbal explanation.

 

“dunno, word around town is that you’re the ‘animal whisperer’; figured you might be interesting.” He drawls, and follows up with a bit of a yawn. Gee, this tall boy sure needs this coffee. And he made all the effort to catch you this early in the morning, to see what you’re all about? You’re almost flattered, if not for him being here to simply satisfy his curiosity. You gently hand him a mug, and sip your own. Who are you to turn away someone who’s curious about your occupation?

 

“That’d be right, I have been dubbed ‘animal whisperer’, only because I take great care of stray animals, knock on wood.” You say; grinning up at the hood clad monster. He appreciates the coffee, and sips it a little. “I wouldn’t mind if you stuck around while I got to work on the animals, there’s mostly cleaning and checkups in the morning. Though, I do take the animals in the very back playroom for some exercise; they’re always happy to meet new people.”

 

Mutt hums at your explanation, sipping his coffee. Man of few words eh?  That’s not a problem! You can talk enough for the both of you, hahaha! Finishing your coffee, you set your cup into the sink and stretch, Pychi should be in around 10:00 to help around. You never had problems with handling the animals on your own however, the shelter wasn’t that big. In total, there were four dogs, five cats, two parrots, a chicken for some reason, and one snake (venom-less).  You pride yourself to know that not all animals stay in your shelter; every week you have new animals coming in and being adopted, and many animals have already been adopted this week.

 

Heading towards the back where all the animal kennels are, you see a note on the door leading in. Oh, it’s from Pychi! Yay, friendship notes!

 

**Yo, [y/n]! I wanted to inform you yesterday afternoon that I have given all the animals their designated baths, so they are all good for this week! SOMEONE however, had the brilliant idea to run off to take care of a veterinary call before I had the chance! Stop working yourself so hard; let me pull more weight around here! I didn’t get my veterinary license for shits and giggles here, so give me more hours if need be!**

**Looooove youuu**

**~ Py**

Letting out an exaggerated groan, you take down the note and shove it into your pocket. That sneaky rascal! You knew that you pushed yourself more than needed, but you felt like it was your job to give everything 110%! Okay Pychi, no more being stubborn. You hear sneakers follow behind you as you enter the kennel room, which erupted into excited animal noises. Looks like the kids missed you~!

 

Wasting no time, you get started on feeding all the animals, and cleaning their cages, giving them fresh water, and giving them all some looove! You believed that all animals deserve a loving home, with all the love and care anyone would need. Your shelter worked to rehabilitate animals and get them into new homes, and it’s worked just fine this far.

 

After the animals were fed, you took notes on their health on their clipboards, before taking them into the playroom. The dogs took to chewing toys and running around immediately, getting along well with the cats and birds. The two parrots; a green and blue parakeet, took to perching on your head. No complaints here! Nest away! The chicken was just sitting off with a toy egg, silly chicken, there’s no baby in it. The cats either took to lying on a cat tree, or scratching at it. You shut the door behind you and Mutt, and lead the way to a set of chairs near the door. The moment you planted your booty down, one of the dogs ran up with a toy in its mouth, tail wagging up a storm.

 

This dog was the biggest of boys’ his fur coat was thick and black; he was a Newfoundland, a breed of dog meant for cold climates. He was only a year old and already looked way better now than when you’d taken him in. You think he’ll make a great family dog, once he’s up to full health. You leaned down and rubbed his fluffy face, cooing out at the good boy.

 

“Hello there Bubba, did you bring that for me?” You ask sweetly, taking the rubber ball from the woofer. Bubba released it without complaint, and stepped back in anticipation. Ah, we wanted to play huh? Rite-o buddy! You gently threw the ball across the room, and Bubba pranced after it merrily.

 

All the while, Mutt sat on a chair next to you, watching you play with a dog almost your size, with two birds in your hair. You were an amusing sight to watch, and well worth the trouble of skipping out on training. Watching the way you took care of and engaged the animals was awe inspiring, he was beginning to tell why people were calling you the ‘animal whisperer’. The shade of green your soul shown was more than enough to know, you really cared.

 

You laughed happily as the birds in your hair began to mess with strands, pushing them out of their original place, intent on making their throne improved. Bloo and Kiwi were brothers in crime, but they were small enough to cause little enough. Bubba came prancing back with the ball, but didn’t approached you with it. Bubba wanted to play with the new friend today! Your eyes looked between the skeleton and Bubba, making you laugh a little; the look of determination in Bubba’s face, while the perplexed expression on Mutt’s was priceless.

 

Playfully nudging Mutt with your elbow, you let out a soft snicker, “Bubba want to play, go ahead; throw the ball for him.” You say simply, and watch how things play out.

 

Mutt reaches a slow hand towards the ball, and slowly takes it from the willing dog. Mutt takes a moment to inspect the slobbery toy, then the dog that previously had it. In recognition to being acknowledged, Bubba let out a small ‘boof’, and stared down at the ball. Mutt moves the ball from side to side, watching as Bubba follows the ball with his head, tail swaying eagerly. Mutt lets out a sound mimicking Bubba, and holds the ball up high; the eager boy stomps his front paws, ready to receive his toy in fetch. You all the while hold a hand to your mouth, trying your best to hold back a laugh, it’s just too precious to watch; a good boy playing with another good boy. Oh lord what’s the world come to?

 

Mutt finally tosses the ball off across the room, and Bubba prances after it, mindful of the other animals playing. You are caught in your compromising position; hand to mouth and face red with repressed laughter. Mutt raises a quirked brow ridge, and you take in a breath to sooth your nerves.

 

“Sorry, it was just really great to watch. It’s really good to see the animals getting along well with others.” You say simply, it’s only the half-truth. Looking over to the animals, you catch that Bubba has started to play with another dog. “I can safely say you’re his new favorite person though, Bubba’s a good sport.” You stand and stretch, the birds in your hair chirping at the new elevation. Mutt lets out a hum in response. He’d have to come over again soon, watching you work was far better than manual labor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The next few days go by, and you’d see Mutt sometimes sitting outside the door, waiting for you to open up the shelter. With Mutt showing up, it kick started a new routine for you, where you’d share a cup of coffee with the monster, and go around with your work routine with the skeleton in tow.

 

The lanky guy would follow behind, and either watches you work from the side, or over your shoulder. Two of the cats, and one of the dogs had been adopted; this pleased you to no end, since the fur babies would be getting a permanent home. 

 

Some days, locals would come in with pets that were having health problems, and you’d offer to check them, and do what was necessary to ensure a clean bill of health. You of course charged for the service, but it was not as expensive as other veterinaries; which were located a few cities over. While you were examining a cat, its owner told you that it had eaten something that had dish soap on it, and was worried.  You’d explained to the owner that they were fine; but they’d have an upset stomach and would be a bit sick for a while. Your best medical advice was to keep them well hydrated until it passed.

 

Mutt watched from the side while you checked out your patient; no medical equipment were required, so you didn’t charge your client for the checkup, and sent them on their way with a happy wave. Job well done!  You began cleaning up the examination surface while Mutt began to speak.

 

“You really like animals, to do this every day, and not charge on a checkup.” He says simply, leaning up against the wall. His gaze follows you around as you clean, then move to put the cleaning supplies in a lower cabinet. You nod your head eagerly, as you open an upper cabinet, and inspect the shelves content for what you need. The chicken’s gotten a bit sick recently, so you were looking to give it digestible medicine.

 

“Of course, with patience and the right care, any animal can be the biggest sweetheart.” You say simply, and spot the right bottle of medicine. “It’s too easy to give up on those who are in need, and there are too many animals in need of care. I wanted to do something about it.” You frown as you look up at the shelf. ‘Dammit Pychi! How dare you put the medicine on the high shelf! That’s not even where they go you clutter brain! You know we don’t own a step stool for my short self!’ you groan internally, it was annoying that your building was made in a size to accommodate bigger species, so the shelves were also super high-not that it was even a problem for Pychi, they were quite tall.

 

Mutt realized where you were looking, and saw the predicament. So he moved from his place on the wall, and stood right behind you. His long arm reached up and skimmed the bottles lightly; his sudden presence startled you, but was replaced with immediate gratitude. “Third from the right please.” You say, and Mutt retrieves the bottle delicately, dropping it into your hand and shutting the cabinet.

 

You hold the bottle in hand and turn around with a wide smile, giving Mutt a few light pats on the shoulder. “Thank you Mutt, We don’t usually put stuff up there, as you can tell.” You say sheepishly. Mutt simply hums, a bit surprised at the sudden contact on his shoulder, it wasn’t unpleasant, he in fact appreciated the gesture; made him feel important, being rewarded for doing a good job.

 

He offers you a small smile, and gives your head two light pats. He never found your height so amusing before, he was only just now coming to appreciate the difference. He never really did this kind of thing with his brother; the guy was a bit strict, so being touchy was kinda out of the question. Seeing you smile up at him in appreciation for the head pat made his soul thump a little. Huh, weird.

 

The door to the checkup room slammed open, and the two of you jumped at the sound, turning immediately to the direction. Mutt stood straighter, and placed himself between you and the intruder. The skeleton was rigid, unconsciously reacting as a protective shield. You wondered what was up, as Mutt blocked your view from the door, so you leaned to the side and looked past him. Oh, it was one and only Pychi. Guess Mutt hasn’t met him yet huh?

 

Oh right, you’d forgotten Pychi would be coming in more early now. Stepping out from behind Mutt, you walk over to the second tallest monster in the room. That’s tight, Pychi was a monster, standing at a head taller than you, and he was what humans would recognize as a honey badger. Mutt followed close behind you as you approached the other monster, cautiously saying close out of habit. Pychi pushed the glasses up his nose with a claw, watching the two off you approach. Pychi wore a pair of olive green slacks, and a grey button up, with his sleeves rolled over the elbows. The guy had a bad habit of wearing sandals around everywhere.

 

“Oh, hey [y/n], was I interrupting something?” He asks with a hint of smugness. You sent a playful smack at his shoulder, giving him a small glare.

 

“Oh not at all, in fact my NEW ASSISTANT was helping me with YOUR mistake Peachy!” You sass, placing your hands on your hips. You stick your tongue out at the fluffy monster, who then lets out a low chuckle, and messes up your hair.

 

“Oh you wound me [y/n], you’ve already gone and replaced me?” Pychi says in fake sorrow, and looks to the skeleton standing close behind you; the badger sizes him up, letting out a hum. “What kind of aid was he assisting you with, May I ask?” A ghost of a smirk was placed on his lips, you might have missed it, but Mutt sure didn’t. The skeleton tensed a bit behind you, placing a hand onto your shoulder.

 

You turn your head to the monster behind you, and then look back at Pychi. Did you miss something? Or was it just some inside thing that monsters only got? You brush the though aside, and look back to Pychi, crossing your arms over your chest. “My new pall Mutt grabbed medicine off the top shelves that we do not use-shame on you Pychi!” You say softly, and point an accusing finger. The monster before you freezes up a little, before his shoulders slump forward.

 

“Oh geese, I’m sorry [y/n]. I honestly didn’t mean to put them up where; I guess I wasn’t thinking as I was cleaning up the shelves the other day.” He laughs sheepishly. “I really suck huh?” He says playfully. You sigh out softly, and offer a soft smile. “Alright you big goof, just don’t do it again. Kay?” You weren’t one to hold a grudge, so you’d let it slide; it was an accident after all.

 

Pychi nods his head, smiling cheerily. “Sure thing boss, I’ll get to moving them back down. Oh, and before I forget, I’ll handle the paperwork tonight, so you can get off early and get a break.” The monster says, more as a demand than an offer. There was no arguing with a honey badger, he was far more stubborn than you. You relent obediently without making a fuss.

 

“Fine you big fur ball, I’m off to give the chicken some medicine, you do your thing.” You say as you walk past the badger monster, and out of the checkup room. Mutt’s hand has since slid off your shoulder, and he follows close behind you; sparing Pychi a side-glance as they pass one another.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After the encounter with Pychi, you’d say that both you and your new friend Mutt are quite chummy. You’d hope so at least, since the skeleton has been more open with physical contact, and takes to patting you on the head, or placing a hand on your shoulder. Though, you could always be wrong, and he’s just making fun of you because you’re shorter than he. To which you’d do nothing, because you don’t have a single bad bone in your body, heh.

 

You don’t really mind actually, if anything, it makes you very proud. With experience around rescue animals, for an animal to allow you to touch them and to engage the contact first means that they trust. Not that you’d compare your friend to an animal since he’s, ya know, a skeleton.

 

Okay, so maybe you kinda do compare him to an animal, it doesn’t help that his hood has floopy dog ears, and hears a collar around his neck. It also doesn’t help that he has such an aloof yet friendly demeanor. It ESPECIALLY doesn’t help that his cool and punk style gives you the impression that he’s strong and dependable! . . .

 

Nope! You totally don’t have a crush on the cool skeleton! What are you talking about! Nopity nope nope! You’re what, twenty-six? You’re too old to have a crush on someone! Get your head out of the gutter!

 

You lightly slap your cheeks, putting on your game face. Pychi took the initiative to hire a few more people to help around the shelter, and is taking the rest of the day to train them. You have only just come off work; far earlier than what your use to. All the changes have been throwing you off your routine, and putting you in a dizzy spiral. You’ve been so use to your busy routine; being busy in general! You just don’t know what to do with your free time! It’s been almost a month since you first met the skeleton, and it was that very day that triggered so many changes in your life! Good changes though, there could never be anything bad about making a new friend, getting more caring people to help out animals, and free time.

 

You just. . . Don’t know what to do with all this free time! You have the rest of the night, and even tomorrow off! Too much free time! . . . You could curl up with Morgan and watch movies. . . But you also heard a new cafe recently opened up in town. . . Uuugh choices! Why do you have to be lost in thought thinking about what you want to do?

 

Being lost in thought, your feet continue moving forward for you, and you neglect to watch where you’re going. So it’s only fair that karma makes you walk into someone, but a merciful enough mistress that it keeps anyone from falling down.

 

You yelp as you step back, rubbing your sore nose. Whoever you just walked into, they feel too much like a brick wall, unless you did just walk into a wall. Nope! It’s a person! Hey! It’s your Dog buddy! Neato! Oh hey, he’s also looking down at you, daw he looks worried, so precious~ Huh, this is probably the time where you use your mouth to communicate thoughts, right? Yeah, let’s do that!

 

Eager seeing you’re confused and worried friend, you wave happily. “Hello there Pup! Fancy walking into you here! Sorry if I hurt you, I was lost in thought!” You say sheepishly, no longer rubbing your nose, and instead rubbing the back of your neck. You’re still in your work cloths, so Mutt is thrown for a loop as to why you’re not at work. You usually were at this time.

 

The skeleton simply raises his shoulders, and lets them slump back to their resting position, in a perfectly executed lazy shrug. His face is no longer worried, seeing as you are not hurt in any way. He however keeps his questioning stare.

 

“why are you out here? kicked out of work again?” He asks as though here were inquiring about the weather, you laugh a bit at his casual tone. Shaking your head, you slump your shoulder a bit, exaggerating defeat and sorrow.

 

“Not this time Puppy, Pie Guy has hired new people to help out, so I got off early. Now I have all this free time, and no clue how to use it.” You look up at the skeleton with the best puppy stare you can manage, throwing in a quivering lip for good measure, “This is just too much responsibility for someone like me, who is used to being busy.”

 

Mutt lets out a light huff, smiling softly down at your pitiful act. Pulling a hand out from a pocket, he reaches it up and gently rubs the top of your head. “welcome to the world of lazing around, i’ll be your guide this afternoon.” The monster drawls, his hand keeps contact to your head only for a moment, before retreating it into his pocket.

 

You stare up in awe, was he truly the master of lazy? Was he truly your savior from this predicament? If so, sign you up! “Teach me your ways, oh great lazy boy.” You grin up at the monster, no longer slouching. It’s been ages since you’ve gone on an adventure to rediscover yourself, maybe easing up on being a workaholic will help you find a new hobby? But not being around the shelter makes you anxious, what if something happens and you’re not there to help? It’s like sending your kid to their first day of daycare; you’re a bit of a nervous wreck.

 

Mutt notices the hitch in your mood, and takes initiative. Taking a hand out of his jacket pocket again, he grabs yours, and begins leading you down the street, in the same direction you were before. Huh, holding hands with the guy isn’t as awkward as you’d thought it’d be. Brain stap.

 

Mutt leads the way for a little bit, staying cool and silent. You take the time to wonder and appreciate how warm his hand is, for being made of magical bone. They also seem to completely engulf yours, a nice fit actually. Why does your face feel so warm all of a sudden? Oh geese. Brain, stop it, and don’t embarrass yourself.  Quick! Do something else!

 

A sudden stop is just perfect, you didn’t realize Mutt had stopped, so naturally your face smacked into him again. Two times the charm amirite?

 

Rubbing your nose for a second time today, you look up at Mutt, then the location he’s had the two of you stop at. Oh, it’s a coffee shop, how cute! Thinking on it, you could actually use a coffee right now, and maybe some lunch. Looking back at Mutt, you point up at the cafe, as though you were a child with their mother at the grocery store, pointing out something they want on a shelf.

 

“Can we go inside?” You ask softly, and receive a simple nod in return. Flip-flop goes the ears on his hood; you have to suppress a squeal in delight at both the reaction and the confirmation. You always enjoy going places with people you like, n-not that you like him in that way, your friends! Of course you’d like to go places with friends! Everyone does! Hahaha!

 

You eagerly-if not too eagerly, go into the café and approach the cashier. The selection of drinks, deserts, and meals are all laid out above, as well as a section for seasonal specials. Hmm, coffee, coffee? No, you’re now feeling more hot chocolate. What to go with it? Something sweet? Or something to balance it out? So many choices. Oh what the heck, lets live it up! You settle on a combo meal; a sandwich with fries, your hot chocolate and a cookie!

 

Paying for your meal, you lean your head backwards, and peer up at the skeleton behind you. You don’t need to lean far, since the guy is just gargantuan! After a moment, his golden eye lights finish gazing up at the board above, and look down at your curious pose. He smiles a little, and taps at your forehead. After the third tap, he gestures his head to the pickup counter. Oh right, you should let him order too, and get your order of course.

 

The service is quick and kind; the both of you soon have your orders, and steal a booth near a street window. How long has it been since you went out to eat with a friend? Quite a while actually, huh? Time sure flies by. You take a bite of you sandwich in thought; you realize that you also don’t know a whole lot about Mutt. Sure, he’s been coming to your animal shelter for a good portion of a month. But he’s mostly watching what you do at work; he’s also not one for small talk, so you both have sort of come to a mutual agreement of friendship, without actually knowing an ounce about each other. Well, there’s always the first for everything.

 

Finishing your bite, you think of what to ask. The monster in front of you has a simple coffee, with a plate of fries and a grilled wrap. He’s casually munching on some fries while looking out the window. So mysterious~

 

“So pooch, got any siblings?” You ask casually, taking a fry, you toss it into your mouth, by the grace off the gods you actually manage to land it into your mouth and not your cheek. SMOOTH. Mutt looks to you from wherever yonder, and gives a small nod, taking a sip from his coffee.

 

”older brother.” He puts simply, finishing his sip of coffee. He folds his arms on the table, and leans onto them. “you?” He asks; his attention solely on you. Oh geese, why’s your face suddenly red? You’ve never felt so nervous under his gaze before now, everything’s casual!

 

“Y-yeah, I uh. I have an older brother, and a little sister.” You casually look down to your plate, and take another fry. “Got, any hobbies?” You throw another question, and eat the fry to sooth your nerves. Damn you nerves, being all nervous and stuff.

 

Mutt hums softly, clenching his jaw in thought. “i like listening to music, sleeping is cool too.” He shrugs, his golden pinpricks study you for a second, and he leans back in his seat. “got any pets?” he smiles knowingly, dammit, stop doing that! It makes you more nervous! You nod a little too eagerly, and clear your throat, worried your voice my die any second.

 

“Yes, a cat. He’s the greatest son a girl could ask for.” You take a sip of your hot beverage; Mutt raises his brow ridges at your choice of words, before chuckling a bit. Oh dang that’s a new sound and it’s so nice! Ugh stop it brain, go to sleep! “D-do you? Have pets I mean.” You ask softly, you’re having trouble looking at the guy now. Mutt is all the while taking notice of your behavior, and frowns a little.

 

“not me, my brother has a cat. . . i might get a pet, been thinking about it.” He says simply, tapping a finger on the table, he’s staring harder at you, and you can feel it. You face feels flush and hot; you must look like a strawberry right now. “are you doing alright?”

 

“Yes o-of course, I’m fine.” You answer a little too quickly. Anyone who knew you long enough would tell you that you had a nervous habit of speaking quickly, or addressing a question with a hasty answer.

 

“are you sure?” Mutt presses, he’s only been around you for a month, but he’s always been the observant type.

 

“O-of course I’m sure!” you answer quickly once more.

 

“really?” Mutt inquires once more.

 

“Really really!” You retort.

 

“. . . you seeing anyone?” Mutt sneaks in.

 

“Yes! H-how many tim-N-no! No I’m not! O-oh geese. . .” Your face can’t possibly get any more red. Why did he go and sneak in such a sneaky question like that? Why would he even ask something like that? Oh the redness of your face almost hurts. You settle for burying your face into your arms; your blush reaches the tip of your ears, and down your neck. “Shame on you puppy.” You mumble out.

 

Mutt can’t help but melt at your reaction, even if he’s still a bit worried that somethings bothering you. Reaching over, he gives the back of your head a rub. Shame on him indeed; he wants to feel bad for having gotten a little satisfaction out of teasing you. His real goal was to get you to admit what’s bothering you, since you’re like an open book; a really, stubborn, open book, with many pages, each page telling a new story.

 

You grumble at the contact of the monsters hand, wanting to push it away out of spite, but you have no courage or want to do so. So you settle for grumbling. The rubbing stops, but the hand stays in its place.

 

“are you okay? Or just don’t want to talk about it?” He presses once more, if he doesn’t get an answer this time, he’ll drop it and move on. You take in a breath, and let out a deep sigh, you shift your head so that your chin is resting on your arms. The hand keeping it lace on your head is shifted to stay atop.

 

“I'm nervous . . . and embarrassed.” You huff out, avoiding looking at the monster; your face has cooled a little, but is still a rosy color.  The hand on your head shifts to fix your hair a bit, running fingers through your head methodically.

 

“still? Is free time really that scary?” He asks, his voice has gotten lower, is nice and soothing. While it doesn’t sooth your embarrassment, it does sooth your nerves a bit. Your eyes look up at the monster in question, knitting your brows.

 

“Still? You noticed I was nervous earlier?” You ask softly, the hand on your head is working wonders to calm down your nervousness, you practically feel better already. Is it weird to stop feeling nervous because you like a guy, because the guy is soothing that nervousness about him? Nah, you’re sure its fine. Mutt simply nods his head at your question, the flop of the ears on his hood make you smile, but you also smile from the fact that ne noticed you weren’t yourself earlier. “I was nervous earlier, but coming here helped with it.” You say simply.

 

Mutt stares down at you, quirking a brow. “whats got you nervous now then?” he asks forwardly. The question adds additional embarrassment to your already flooded embarrassment; you are now drowning in that embarrassment. You let out a grumble, and shift your head to retreat it back into your arms.

 

It seems that Mutt isn’t having any of that though, since the hand on your head shifts downward, and gently pinches your nose to keep your head from moving. You let out a whine, and shift your arms to that you grab his wrist with both hands, your defensive fort now lost. This monster is really intent on making your embarrassed huh?

 

“Bad puppy! Le'go of ma nose!” You continue to whine, trying to push his hand away. The intense stare the monster is giving you makes your nervousness spike again; the mixture of worry and smugness should be illegal!

 

“only if you tell me what’s wrong.” The skeleton bargains, his hold on your nose not letting up.

 

“B-but its embarrassing! I don’t want to!” You plea, your attempts to push him off are fruitless. The skeleton’s stare narrows a little, before it comes to a resolve.

 

“okay, then in exchange, you go on a date with me.” He says simply. In the moment the sentence left his teeth, your face grew three shades redder. You’d have sworn steam shot out of your ears. Your options were to tell him that you’re embarrassed because you feel a good nervous around him, or go on a date with him, that’s probably not in a friendly manner as this one. Pursing your lips, which one would involve less embarrassment right now? Thinking on it; probably the latter option.

 

“F-fine, I’ll go on a date with you. Not let go of my schnoz bucko.” You huff, and the skeleton complies. Looking away, you rub your nose a bit. His hold wasn’t hard, but being held for a while would start making your nose feel weird. After a moment, you take a second to look up at the monster sitting across from you.

 

The level of smug plaster on his face would put Morgan to shame. This guy, this frickin dude! How dare he be all smug and handsome! Shame on him for putting you in a corner! Bad dog! Oh how the nickname fits!

 

“Bad pooch, shame on you!” You scold, and get back to eating your food.

 

“. . . papyrus.” Mutt says after a moment, the two of you having gone back to finishing your meals. You look up at Mutt with a questioning brow, was that some sort of code?

 

“P. . . P-papyrus?” You answer back, more as a question. You feel unsure of yourself. Mutt raises a hand to push his hood back, revealing the rest of his smooth skull. Giving a small nod, you feel a little disappointed that his hood isn’t back up.

 

“it’s my name.” Mutt says, finishing his food and sipping at his coffee.

 

“Papyrus. . .” You try out the name, and then you try it out a few more times. It’s almost weird, you’ve been so use to giving him dog nicknames; you always felt bad calling him Mutt, as though it was some sort of insult. “Hmm. . . How about Pappy? It sounds like Puppy!” You grin, knowing you though; you’ll probably still give him cuter dog nicknames.

 

Mutt halts mid sip, and sets his cup down. The smile plastered in his face makes your chest hurt. Oh my god stop it! The smile is content, and warm. It also seems appreciative, trusting even. The mixture of emotions on that damn face of his is too much for your soul.

 

So you settle with blowing bubbles into your now cold-hot chocolate.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Slowly but surely, you’ve come to accommodate so much free time. Pychi’s help with the shelter has been magnificent; after pushing to get the government to help fund your shelter, they’ve finally come agree that there is a problem with the amount of stray animals being abandoned, and that your shelter has been working wonders over the few years. Soon you’d be relocating to a larger location in town, with more space for more animals. The government would also be helping fund for more staff to help tend to the animals, you and Pychi would be the ones to judge who you hire of course.

 

You’d still have your free time, which you’ve taken the liberty to go around town and enjoy yourself. You and Mutt-er, Pappy had gone on your date without a hitch, it was actually very enjoyable. There was nothing much different about it; the two of you had gone to an arcade, than a movie. The two of you had laughed and joked the whole time through. Though, you did realize that Pappy was no longer just toughing your head or shoulder, but he would more frequently take your hand, or place a hand on your back. It was pleasant, comforting even; knowing that he was around and active.

 

After that date, whenever you both see each other in public, or if Pappy saw you first, he’d run over to you, and follow along to wherever you were going. Whether he was carrying something, or looked like he had somewhere important to be; he’d always jump to following after you, like he does when he visits you at work sometimes. It’s cute; like a lost puppy is following you around excitedly. Except it’s a humongous skeleton with an edgy fashion since: Cute!

 

Today you were on a trip to get some grocery for you and Morgan, as well as you two new children; Bloo and Kiwi. It had taken a few weeks to get them accommodated to a new home, as well as their new roommate. But with Morgan being a gentle soul and the two birds being rather courageous, they came to get along well. . . Too well . . . You’ve found Morgan multiple times opening the bird’s cage, and letting Bloo and Kiwi fly freely around the house. The combination of Morgan’s smug intelligence, and the two bird’s mischievous tendencies, you’ve got your hands full. You love the three boys none the less~!

 

Looking over your grocery list, you make last minute adjustments for anything else you may need to add. So far, you’ve covered everything you’ll need for you and the kids. You nod to yourself as you walk, and inwardly pat yourself on the back. Good job [y/n], you did the good remembering. You won’t be running back to the store today! Haha~! As you set the list into your pocket, you become aware of a set of footsteps walking beside you. You don’t even think twice as you lift your head to smile at your new companion, and don’t think twice when greeting them.

 

“Hello my lost Puppy, come to join me on my adventure again today?” You ask warmly, shoving your hands into your pockets as you walk. Puppyrus is walking alongside you, keeping your pace easily with his longer legs. Awe, his hood is down today, darn. Pap gives a light nod as he pulls one of his hands out of his jacket pocket, and pats the top of your head.

 

“going shopping? i can help carry things.” the skeleton offers. You know the monster will be accompanying you regardless, so he always makes an offer, to make it seem like he’s there not to just mess around. Because oh boy, does the skeleton mess around while you both enter the grocery store.

 

You have to wonder what one monster needs with so much barbecue sauce. Pap doesn’t even throw it into a separate basket either, he tosses it into the cart with your things, so that he can walk around hands free.  An upside to having your tall friend come along is he can reach items on upper shelves for you, such as a small bag of bird feed for your new pets. While compliant, Pappy places the bag on your head like a hat, then walks off to get his hands on something else. This darn guy just makes things so interesting sometimes.

 

Around the corner, and down a few isles, you enter another section with food for bigger animals; cats, dogs, and lots of gardening tools. As you’re looking through the different set and dry foods for cats, your shopping car makes a very loud clatter, startling you out of your thoughts. THE BIGGEST BAG OF DOG FOOD YOU’VE EVER SEEN, IS NOW IN YOUR DING DARN CART!

 

You stare up at Papyrus in disbelief, then the bag. You point an accusing finger at the bag of food, as though it had just insulted your sons, then look back at Papyrus; mouth agape, trying to form words. “Uh, you got a new pet or something Pappy? T… Th-that’s a LOT of dog food . . .“ You are beginning to wonder if you’re even able to push the cart, with how big that sucker is. Papyrus answers by simply shaking his head no, and then jerks a thumb towards his own chest.

 

“s’for me. woof.” The monster says with the smuggest grin, and the most surprising thing happens after. Something gold slips out from his maw, and hangs out playfully. That ... That’s a tongue! He’s sticking his tongue out at you! What is this! How! Your face suddenly feels very warm, and you stare up at the monster with shock and disbelief. 

 

“W-well, you best carry that thing. I won’t b-be able to move the cart with it being so heavy!” You justify your statement by giving the cart a push, nope, that sucker is staying put. No amount of determination could ever move such a mighty foe. Nope, not today! Papyrus shrugs lazily, and pulls the bag back out, holding it over his shoulder as though he’s some macho dude. It’s really quite a sight, seeing a tall and skinny skeleton monster carrying a monstrous bag like it’s nothing. Trying to wrap your head around the logistics of the situation makes your head hurt, so you let it pass with a ‘b’cuz magic’ answer.

 

The two of you eventually left the store, having gathered everything you needed for the week. You carry two bags per hand, while Papyrus carries two bags in one hand, and the big-ass bag of dog food on his shoulder. One of the bags Papyrus is carrying is yours, the second one being full of barbecue sauce bottles, the weirdo.  But he’s your weirdo~! N-not in an intimate way! The friendly way! Th-though the two of you did have the one date, and hang out a lot more. Shush brain, don’t go assuming things!

 

You both are walking in the direction of your house, the walk should only take fifteen minutes; you’ve walked it so many times, even when carrying groceries, so you are hardly bothered. Plus, you have company to keep you entertained the whole way!

 

“Hey, this will be the first time you come to my house!” you say eagerly, getting more of a bounce in your step. “You’ll get to meet M-“

 

“MUTT! THERE YOU ARE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, SKIPPING OUT ON YOUR ERRAND?” a VERY loud voice yells from behind the two of you, Papyrus stiffens, and sidesteps so that he is standing between you and the person with a, microphone? The voice sounds masculine, so you guess it’s a guy, a friend of Paps?

 

“i went to the grocery store to get animal food m’lord. it was on the way.” Papyrus’s voice lacks the usual upbeat tune it has when he’s talking to you. Was he walking to his boss? And why’d he go and call the guy m’lord? Weird.

 

“NO EXCUSES MUTT, DOOMFANGER DOESN’T EVEN EAT CANINE FOOD, DON’T TELL ME YOU ARE FOOLING AROUND!”  The stranger lets out an exasperated sigh, “HONESTLY BROTHER, YOU’VE BEEN SO REBELLIOUS AS OF LATE, AND FOOLING AROUND TO STARS KNOW WHERE-WITH STARS KNOW WHO! THIS IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER FOR YOU, THIS HAS TO STOP.”

 

Papyrus stiffens more at the other male’s words, brother? Oh! Right, that must be Pappy’s older brother! Who are you to be rude and not introduce yourself? Scooting out from behind Papyrus’s shielding form; you offer your finest smile. First impressions matter after all!

 

“Heya big bro! Pappy here was just helping me with my grocery! Sorry If I stole him from his ‘duties’ or whatever, he’s just so strong and dependable~!” You say smoothly, oh, Pap’s big brother is actually shorter than you imagined an inch or two shorter than you actually. Heh, cute. The new skeleton is clad in a similar color scheme to Papyrus; he’s clad in black skinny jeans, red combat boots, black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Topping off the outfit, a red bandanna is tied around his neck. The look was sort of a cute punk meets angry biker.

 

The shorter skeleton it taken back; being approached so suddenly, and with such friendliness, it wasn’t something he was expecting. He doesn’t falter however, and stands straighter. His face is firm and commanding, as he crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“YES, YOU INDEED DID TAKE MY BROTHER AWAY FROM HIS DUTIES. A HUMAN SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO INTRUDE ON SOMEONE’S BUSY SCHEDULE, IF YOU WERE IN OVER YOUR HEAD, YOU COULD HAVE MADE MORE THAN ONE TRIP.” The monster states; looking you up and down, his red eye lights judge you, as well as your soul. He can only grunt at finding nothing negative to say about you. “I WILL COMMEND YOU ON HAVING A KEEN EYE FOR PICKING SUITABLE ASSISTANTS; MY BROTHER IS AS FINE AS THEY COME.”

 

You are a little confused by the monsters accusations, looking to the taller monster beside you, you see that he’s begun to sweat a bit, and is still stiff. Was Papyrus nervous? Or was that worry? Returning your gaze back to the shorter skeleton, you shake your head firmly. “Oh no, I didn’t actually ask for the help. Pappy here offered. While I didn’t say yes, I didn’t particularly say no either. He’s good company!” You say with upmost honesty. As the shorter skeleton opens his mouth to speak, you continue; you weren’t quite finished.

 

“And yes, I would say his assistance is quite commendable! Both in helping with my grocery task, as well as in the shelter! I never asked for him to come along and assist me with caring for the animals, or assisting me with the medical checkups, but he’s been persistent in doing so regardless. While I apologize for his absence in whatever duties he’s been skipping out on, I will not apologize for accepting his help. He’s been more than a good influence around the animal shelter!” You have to take a breath, you spoke more than you’d have intended.

 

The shorter monster is also quite surprised with the speech and the positive feedback as well. So, you were the one his little brother has been running off to? He can’t say you are a bad influence-if anything, you were an influence that motivated his slacking brother to get up early, and sometimes complete tasks quickly so that he has free time. He should be thanking you if anything. But, that begs the question; what intentions does his brother have with you?

 

“WELL, YOUR FLATTERY IS APPRECIATED, BUT I WILL NOT BE FOOLED BY YOUR SWEET WORDS AND CLEARLY ILL-WILLED INTENTIONS!”  The shorter skeleton looks up to Papyrus, folding his arms behind his back, he stands straighter. “COME NOW BROTHER! YOU’VE FOOLED AROUND LONG ENOUGH, RETURN THE HUMAN HER GOODS, WE HAVE WORK TO DO.” With that, the monster turns on his heel, and begins walking a short ways, expecting compliance from the taller skeleton. Papyrus jerks in place, but keeps his feet planted beside you.

 

Looking up at your friend, you see that his face now holds a hard expression, as though he’s making up his mind on something important. You reach up and pat his arm gently, offering a small smile. Your kind gesture seems to help set his resolve, as he loosens his shoulders. He looks down to you with softened eye lights.

 

“let’s get your things to your home.” Papyrus says for the first time since the encounter, “i want to meet your cat.” His voice has returned to its original warmth. You can only smile like a dork, and nod eagerly; glad that your friend seems to not be nervous anymore.

 

Just as the two of you turn to continue on your way, there is an audible growl behind the two of you.

 

“MUTT, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING? I HAVE COMMANDED YOU TO COME.” The tiny tyrant say in a low tone, his voice carrying from the distance he stands. “YOU WILL FOLLOW ME THIS INSTANT, DON’T MAKE ME USE FORCE.”

 

“sorry m’lord, but [y/n] and I have previous arrangements to get to. I’ll be home later.” Papyrus shifts the items in his grasp, carrying the bag of dogfood under his arm, with the two bags clasped in the same hand. With a hand now free, he places it at your upper back, guiding you to keep walking and not look back. Another growl erupts from behind you both.

 

“SO THIS IS HOW IT’S GOING TO BE BROTHER? ALRIGHT, WELL IF YOU’RE GOING TO CONTINUE BEING DISTRACTED, THEN I’LL JUST HAVE TO REMOVE THE DISTRACTION!”

 

Everything seems to happen in slow motion, when the series of evens happen within seconds. The sounds of bags dropping, quickly approaching feet, and a large and firm presence wrapping around you in a vice grip. You are left dumbfounded by what’s happening, and as quickly as the events unfolded, they are just as quick to go silent.

 

The bag of dog food and other groceries that Papyrus had been carrying have been discarded to the ground, and Papyrus is no longer standing at your side. Two strong arms are wrapped around you, pudding your arms to your sides. The familiar sleeves clad over the arms are unmistakable; Papyrus has thrown himself around you in a protective posture. Magic crackles around the two of you, was it his magic, or the tiny tyrants?

 

Your heart is beating heavily in your chest; the situation is agitated and aggressive, and the guy you like has himself pressed completely around you. Oh lordy. Excitement and fear were an interesting combination; you’ve discovered that you are unsure how to feel about this combination. Pushing the thoughts to the back of your head, you have a situation to pay attention to.

 

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MUTT, REMOVE YOURSELF FROM THE HUMAN.” The short skeleton commands, his words only make Papyrus tighten around your frame.

 

“not gonna happen Sans. . .” Papyrus growls, you feel his head shift, as though turning to stare back at his brother. “I won’t let you hurt [y/n].” You can feel the monsters voice rumble in his chest against your back, the heat rising to your face isn’t helping the situation at all. It’s a good thing that neither monster can see your face right now; you’d probably look like a strawberry.

 

There is an amused hum that comes from behind the two of you, followed by an equally amused voice. “IS THAT SO BROTHER?”

 

“yes, not now or ever.” Papyrus replies gruffly, his form is stiff and immovable. It’s not something you’d expect from a skeleton, but magic was a strange thing.

 

“YOU SOUND SO CONFIDENT IN YOURSELF PAPYRUS, AS THOUGH YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR THIS HUMAN.” The confidence laced in smaller skeletons-Sans’ words is almost unnerving, as though he just got the answer he’d been expecting. The magic laced in the air around both you and Papyrus seems to dissipate, and Papyrus loosens his grip around your form. He doesn’t remove himself from behind you however, keeping his arms wrapped around your shoulders.

 

The two of you watch as the smaller skeleton walks around to the front of you, inspecting the bags on the ground, before returning his attention to the two of you. He stands in your path like a grand gate keeper, who only lets the worthy pass. His red eye lights inspect you one more time, before a less threatening expression melts onto his face. He looks calm, composed, and a bit reluctant.

 

“ALRIGHT BROTHER, I WILL RELENT JUST THIS ONCE. BUT IN RETURN I WILL BE GIVING YOU AN IMPORTANT TASK.” The monster begins, turning his gaze up to his taller brother. “IF YOU INTEND TO KEEP TRUE TO YOUR INTENTIONS WITH THIS HUMAN, YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH MY ORDER.”

 

Papyrus stiffens a bit, he has no clue what his brother is planning. But he doesn’t want to back down either. He nods his head slowly, confirming the agreement with his brother. The shit-eating smirk that grows onto Sans’ face is that which rivals your own pets.

 

“INTRODUCE ME.” The monster begins, standing straight and proud. “IT IS QUITE RUDE OF YOU TO NOT INTRODUCE YOUR SOON-TO-BE-DATEMATE TO YOUR OLDER BROTHER. IT IS ALSO POOR IN MANNERS TO INVITE A COMPLETE STRANGER OVER FOR DINNER, WITHOUT HAVING PROPERLY EXCHANGED NAMES.” The skeleton behind you seems to have turned into stone, what was it that the shorter skeleton blurted out? Soon to be whatsa? Monster lingo was strange.

 

Pap’s grunts behind you; removing one of his arms from around your shoulders, so that he can reach up and pull his hood over his head. Was he embarrassed? Oh that’s precious! The monster then completely removes him from you, assured that his brother is no longer a threat. Standing beside you, be begrudgingly does as his brother instructed.

 

“m’lord, this is my friend [y/n]. they work at the local animal shelter. [y/n], this is my elder brother Sans, he is the captain of the royal security.“ Papyrus grumbles the last bit, and picks up the discarded goods from the ground.  “may we be excused?” He says more as a demand than question. The display of attitude seems to make Sans smirk further, as though amused by his brother’s open display of rebellion.

 

With a curt nod, Sans displays an authoritative nod. “OF COURSE BROTHER, YOU MAY BOTH BE EXCUSED. BE SURE TO RETRIEVE THE HUMAN AT A FASHIONABLE HOUR, AND ESCORT HER TO HOUR HOME. UNDERSTOOD?”

 

Nodding briefly, the floop of the ears on his hood do not go unnoticed by you.  Papyrus makes haste with collecting the bags, and leading you onward and past his older brother. He doesn’t even let you have a change to say bye, and just keeps pushing onward in your previous direction. You take a moment to get back into leading the way, once Pappy has calmed down and is no longer pulling you along.

 

The exchange was odd, yes. Recalling how it all went down, it seemed that Sans was egging his brother on; to get a reaction? A reaction huh. . . Oh lordy. . . The shorter skeleton has said that, his brother has ‘feelings for the human’. Oh geese. Papyrus didn’t argue or defend himself against the accusation! Why?! Why does knowing this make your chest hurt and face feel warm? Stop it brain! Stop feeling excited!

 

Glancing up at your taller companion, you notice a strange glow on his face. Huh, you didn’t realize skeletons could turn golden. It kinda reminds you of his tongue and eyes, and you could even say it looked like a blush~! … Uh, was that a blush? Oh lord, did his tyrant of a brother hit the nail on the head? Did papyrus really have those kinds of feelings for you? And what intentions did he have?

 

A shy but gentle hand was placed atop of your head, and rubbed tenderly. It seemed that Paps was trying to ease your nervousness? Or was he just trying to ease his own? The gesture was none the less appreciated. You smile up at the lanky dork, doing your best to reassure that all was well.

 

“Come on, my house is just around the corner! I want to make sure that all my boys have a wholesome lunch!” You send a playful wink to your tall companion, who averts his gaze in a different direction. The glow on his cheekbones seems to brighten fractionally. Heh, checkmate. His hand stays placed on your head for a moment longer, before sliding off. He gave a firm nod in confirmation.

 

Sure the situation was awkward, and the encounter with Papyrus’ brother could have been better, but you were still in a good mood! Today can still be a good day! You’ll make damn sure of it!

 

Except. . . Things can always go against your wishes. . . Dammit Morgan!

 

Opening your front door, two parakeets flock onto your head, and perch together triumphantly. Your cat strolls up to the door to greet you happily, looking up with the most innocent look he can muster. You let out a groan; hands still full, and just wanting to put them down.

 

“Bad kids! In the house! Shoo!” You scold, which had little effect. So you settle for strolling inside and making a b-line for the kitchen. “You can just set the things wherever, sorry I need to deal with these three rascals.” You groan, setting your bags down, and holding out a finger for the birds to step down. Once they do, you march to their cage and settle them in.

 

Morgan is taking his time getting inspecting Pappy, who slowly shuts the door behind him, not breaking eye contact with the ball of fur. You find them in their staring contest, and pick up your fur baby, who begins to purr loudly. You bury your face into his fur, letting out a groan into it; fun fact, Siberian cat breeds may be super fluffy, but they cause less allergic reactions than most cat breeds.

 

Papyrus sets down his bags, giving his arms a rest as he sees you holding your surprisingly friendly feline. The cat however is still giving the new male a testing stare. You simply pat the cat, beginning to scold. “You need to stop letting the twins out of their cage mister, there will be no world domination in this house!” Feeling the scold was sufficient; you set your pet down, and place your hands to your hips, looking up at your monster friend with a wide grin. “Welcome to my home! You already met Bloo and Kiwi, that trouble maker is Morgan.” You point to the retreading calico.

 

The skeleton lets out a simple hum, nodding in agreement. He then retrieves your bag out of the one’s he carried, and goes to put them in the kitchen, leaving his goods by the door. As he does so, you stare down at the big ass bag of dog food Pappy bought. Did he seriously by that stuff for himself? You’d thought he had been joking before, so either he’s keeping the gag running. . . Or he’s serious. . . This guy is such a dork.

As you turn around to go to said dork, you are already met with said dork. In his arms is Morgan, whose purrs could have easily been mistaken as an engine. The feline has a content expression; he’s always been a sucker for being held. The skeleton holding him looks far from content; his face is flush with a golden glow, and looks rather nervous. Pap holds the cat closer as he opens his mouth to speak, but things better of it, closing it back with a ‘click’.

 

You’re torn between feeling worried and gushing over how adorable the two look. But as you piece it together; hood up, cat being held, and the flush face, you take to being worried. The skeleton is clearly anxious about saying something, so you’d be better than to tease the poor guy.

 

“You okay Puppy? I could make some tea, and you can talk about it?” You offer softly, and hold out a hand. The relief that immediately washes over the skeletons face is reassuring; he lets out a heavy sigh, and gives an affirmative nod. The skeletons larger hand takes yours, while his other arm still holds your cuddle bug close.

 

With tea and sitting on a comfortable sofa, Puppyrus looks a lot less nervous, and looks surer of whatever has gotten him worked up. You sit patiently beside the monster, sipping your own tea. The monster draws in a breath, and begins to speak, his hand attentively stroking Morgan, who’s taken a place on the monster’s lap.

 

“my brother sort of. . . blurted out some stuff. . . that I didn’t want you knowing about. . . so soon.” Pap says just above a whisper, he doesn’t meet your gaze, and instead looks down at the cat. “he can be too nosy for his own good, and likes to piece things together rather than just ask. i’m sorry you got dragged into that mess.” The monster lets out a soft sigh. Reaching over, you place your smaller hand atop his. You offer up your most reassuring smile.

 

“Don’t be, none of it could have been helped. I really don’t mind being dragged into your shenanigans.”  You say with honesty, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. “You shouldn’t be sorry for the things that happened or how your feel, because if I’m honest, I’m not. I meant everything I said. You are a real pleasure to be around Puppy.” You offer a sweet smile.

“Life is all about taking risks, and being true to yourself and others! Neither you or your brother are in the wrong in my opinion.” You sit straighter, crossing your arms over your chest with a wide grin. You hope that your inspirational speech has helped to ease his worries a bit. Pappy lets out a breathy laugh, finally looking up to you.

 

“You think I should be true to myself, and start taking risks?” He asks with a bit of disbelief, his smile strained a little. You nod in confirmation, grinning wide with a soft ‘yep’.

 

The skeleton lets out a soft sigh, raising a hand to drag down his now flush face. You are beginning to feel worried, thinking that maybe you didn’t say the right thing to ease his thoughts and cheer him up. So you open your mouth to apologize for if you may have said something that made him uncomfortable, but a gentle skeletal hand brushes against your cheek, and rests at the nape of your neck.

 

“alright, this is me taking risks.” Is all the skeleton says, before pulling your face into his for a firm, lingering kiss. Even as he pulls away, your mind is still buzzing, any thoughts you may have been having were completely gone. Oh lordy! Holy moly! YES! That was a thing! Oh hey, your blush is back, yaaay it’s a blushing party~! Pap’s face doesn’t go far however, as he presses his forehead against yours locking his golden eye lights with your dazed eyes. His flush face rivals yours in equal excitement.

 

“How’s that for taking risks kitten?” Pap’s asks above a whisper, you are a loss for words. The most your numb brain can manage in a slow nod, not the message you’d intended, but hell you’ll take it any day! The skeleton’s face washes over with relief, and the smile that’s plastered on his face, oh gosh it makes your heart melt! His smile is so warm and happy! You can never get use to that beautiful smile on this silent skeleton’s face.

 

The two of you stay in the position for a long moment, neither of you want to pull away or say anything, afraid it may ruin the moment. But if the both of you are taking risks, it’s only fair if you dip your feet into the water too. Better that the two of you get soaked in embarrassment than just leaving one to swim.

 

“I-I uh. . . I do to. I mean like! Like you I mean-oh geese.” You stumble over your words, you brain is still a bit mushy from the sneak attack kiss. But it doesn’t really matter you guess; the way the skeleton’s eyes light up are proof enough that he picked up what you were dropping. It only takes seconds for the skeleton to pull you into his lap, and hug you close to his chest. Morgan makes a quick escape thankfully, thinking better on getting squished by two awkward adults.

 

A soft rumble erupts from the monsters chest, and it rings out in a joyous laugh. It’s the loudest you’ve heard the monster, and the happiest if you’re being honest. All you can do is melt into the monsters chest as he hugs you close. Papyrus buries his face into your hair as his laughs soften, and his hug less tight.

 

“thank you. . .” He simply says, pulling away to look down at you. Looking up, you see a relieved expression of his teary face. Oh this guy; you reach up and brush away any stray tears. What’s he crying about? Is he really that relieved? Was he seriously that worried? You smile up at him with reassurance.

 

“No, thank you. Doofus~” You plant a soft kiss to the monsters cheekbone, and he keeps a loose hug around your waist. The two of you stay like this for a long while, content and comfortable in each other’s embrace. Morgan eventually returns to the sofa, sitting off to the side a safe distance. Kiwi and Bloo chirp away in their cage; possibly planning their steps to world domination.

 

“would you. . .  be my datemate?” He suddenly asks, you have to take a moment to think. Date mate? Date. . . Mate? Oh, oh it all makes so much sense. Of course it means significant other, duh.

 

“Yes, I would happily be yours.”  You say without hesitation, giving the skeleton’s chest a light pat.

 

Everything seems to simply fall into place, leaving behind a content silence. You are now surer than ever about for feelings toward the skeleton. The amount of relief you feel knowing that he reciprocates those feelings is a weight off your shoulders; you have a feeling that’s it’s the same for Papyrus.

 

This silly monster was the very start to so many changes in your life, and since him, all the changes seemed to be for the better. You honestly couldn’t be more grateful. As your mind wanders, you can seem to only think about one thing. It makes you frown, you couldn’t possibly think of any clear conclusions about this thought, maybe Papyrus could help you with the answer.

 

“Puppy?” You ask firmly, looking up at the monster with determined eyes. The skeleton looks down to you with a cool but content expression, humming to show you have his attention. With this you continue. “Why do you have a bag of dog food? Be honest, because I can’t believe you’d actually eat that stuff.” This has been a burning question you’ve had for a while.

 

Papyrus smirks a bit, and shrugs his shoulders. “it’s for my new pet, I’m picking him up later. Got the paperwork filled out this morning.” His deep voice is low in its usual tone. His fingers drum against your back gently. Hearing that Papyrus has filled adoption papers for a pet has your full attention. You look up expectantly at the monster, wanting him to continue. He lets out a sigh, giving your head a soft pat. “the badger helped me with the paperwork, I liked the name ‘bubba’ just fine, so I had him keep it for the filing.”

 

Hearing the familiar name makes your soul soar, and your grip the skeleton’s shoulders firmly. “You’re adopting Bubba?!” Your raised voice is just below a shout, the grin on your face is beginning to hurt. This guy! This beautiful, kind, goofy monster! You shower his face with kisses, heart overjoyed that he’d open his home to such a loving animal, it fills you will so much appreciation. “Thank you, Bubba was one of the roughest cases we’ve had. Knowing he’s going to a good home makes me happier than you realize. You’re such a good person!”

 

“i really like him. . . It had taken a lot of convincing my brother that I’d take care of him ...“

 

Your soul is happy and content, today has been a really good day. Knowing that one of the goodest boys in your life would be getting a happy home with you other good boy; it felt less weird now, calling him your good boy. The amount of joy you feel is just too much, leaning upwards, you steal a chaste kiss from the skeleton, smiling wide. “I love you, ya big goof~”

 

The lanky monster becomes putty at your words, burying his face into your neck. His long arms wrap tightly around your waste, pulling you into a warm embrace. The words he says are muffled, but you know exactly what he means regardless. You happily return the tight embrace, wrapping your arms around his padded shoulders. You couldn’t have asked for anything more In life, your perfectly content.

 

 _‘I love you too kitten, more than anything in this world.’_ Those words would ring in your soul for the rest of your life, and into the next.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, idk why but I always saw Mutt as being just this big goofy guy who just wants love.
> 
> I have extended this one shot to a chapter based story that I will do my best to update. It will introduce new characters and more goofy interactions. I really enjoyed the dynamics of the story, and felt that it would make for a good story.
> 
> Happy reading! c:


End file.
